


Baseball Pants

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Baseball, Horny Steve, M/M, Possessive Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Based off the below picture and a conversation with @tari-aldarion





	Baseball Pants

Steve is dying.

He’s not sure if it’s actually possible to die of arousal- Danny would probably tell him it’s not- but he’s definitely doing his best to get there. Danny really isn’t helping the situation.

As soon as the thought crosses Steve’s mind, Danny shifts his stance and tucks his baseball bat right under his ass like it’s a fence he’s sitting on, and  _holy shit_. Steve’s cock has never, ever, in his entire life, been this hard.

Like he can feel Steve looking at him, Danny turns to say something to one of his teammates and lets his eyes flicker up to meet Steve’s. His grin and wink say he knows  _exactly_  what he’s doing.

Steve forces himself to sit through the rest of the game, cheering the HPD team on as they destroy the fire department, but as soon as it’s over he races the crowd out so he can wait by the car. That’s where Danny finds him ten minutes later when he reaches the parking lot with a handful of other players.

“Hey, babe,” Danny says, bouncing up on his toes to give Steve a kiss. He’s still wearing his uniform, since there’s nowhere to change at this park, and the way the white pants hug his thighs is beyond sinful.

Steve slides a possessive arm around Danny’s waist and shoots a look over Danny’s head to the other man- a look that sends them scattering with backward shouts of “Good game” and “see you later.” Danny rolls his eyes and playfully smacks Steve’s chest.

“Really?” he asks, not really upset. “What if I had plans to get drinks after the game or something?”

Steve’s hand wanders down to grip one perfect ass cheek. “You wouldn’t have spent the whole game teasing me if you had plans.”

That’s all the warning he gives before he grabs Danny’s wrist and spins him around, pinning him to the side of the car the same way he would a criminal, with the addition of his hips grinding against plump flesh. He hears a low moan and knows he’s okay to continue.

“You’re under arrest,” he growls, digging his cuffs out.

“Oh yeah? For what?” Danny wiggles a little but allows Steve to handcuff him.

“Public Indecency.” Steve sucks at the spot just under Danny’s ear, the one that really gets him going. One hand curls around Danny’s hip. “This ass is illegal.”

“Mmm, you gonna punish me for that, officer?” Danny pushes back against Steve’s hips. His grin is wicked and playful, and Steve’s cock throbs.

“Get in the car.”

Later, when they’re sticky and satisfied and safe at home in their bed, Danny throws his arm over Steve’s chest and murmurs “Thank God for baseball pants.”

Steve chuckles. “Amen.”


End file.
